The New Beginning - A Louis Tomlinson Love Story Part One
by XxL0U1ST0ML1NS0N4LifexX
Summary: Jennifer Lakison is staying at One Direction's house for the Summer with her sisters. Jennifer and Louis have a connection everyone else can see, but them two. Will they finally express their true love and feelings for each other? Read further and deeper into the story to find out.
1. Chapter 1

The New Beginning - A Louis Tomlinson Love Story

Part One

Jennifer's POV: A gust of wind had woken me up. My cold body shivered with goosebumps as I sat up and ran my fingers through my hair. I scanned the room looking for what was causing this cold weather in my room. As I scanned the room I noticed my window was open. I tried to approach the window silently, so I wouldn't wake Louis up. I had to sleep with him since the other guys never expected company at their house. There were no extra rooms, so all the guys teased me and offered me to sleep with them. Although I think you know who won. Anyways as I got up I looked out the window. It was raining. All of a sudden wet drops got on my face, and the wind hit against my already cold body. I shut the window tight, as I shivered. Still looking out the window, I felt warm hands wrap around my waist. Startled, I jumped a little on the inside. "It's okay babe, it's just me." Louis whispered in my ear. In case you were wondering why he called me babe, it's what they usually call me. Or Jen, Jenny. Anyways, Louis was still holding me by the waist, which sent chills down my spine. I felt his hot breath on the back of my neck. "Louis, I'm sorry did I wake you?" I asked him. "Oh no babe. I was already awake." He whispered to me, his voice filled of delight. "Oh okay." I said still freezing cold, and covered with goosebumps. "You alright?" He asked me. "Yes. Just freezing." I said shivering. Louis carried me back to his bed and put me down. "I'll be right back." He told me, and kissed me on the forehead.

A few minutes later Louis came back with a tray of food. There were waffles, hot chocolate, toast, sausage, eggs, and biscuits. "What's this for?" I asked him. "You of course." He said sweetly. "Me? Oh wow, thanks." I thanked him. I started to eat but some of it was too much for me. So I asked Louis to eat the rest. Soon we started to watch T.V. Before we knew it the sun came out. I heard the door creak in the hallway as it opened. I heard the floor creak as someone walked toward Louis's room. Zayn stood there at Louis's bedroom door in his boxers. "Good morning babe." Zayn said, as he yawned. "Good morning." Louis said, thinking Zayn was talking to him. "I wasn't talking to you Louis, but good morning anyways." Zayn laughed. I started to giggle. "What are you laughing at?" Louis asked me playfully. "You, duh!" I laughed. Louis started to get up and got his nerf gun. I ran over to Zayn, and playfully told him to protect me. "You and your kind will never win!" Louis joke. "Oh yeah?" Zayn said, a the rest of the guys popped out of no where with their own nerf guns. As they all playfully hit each other. We played for a while, until everyone got hungry. Even though Niall was hungry the whole time. We all went downstairs to eat, although Louis and I just cooked and watched T.V.

All of a sudden there was a knock at the door. I opened the door and saw police standing at the door.

To be continued...

Thank you for watching. Um please tell me what you think. And sorry if it was too short. And I made this on the Ipad :)


	2. Chapter 2

**The New Beginning - A Louis Tomlinson Love Story**

**Part Two **

Jennifer's POV: In shock, I stared at the policeman. Confused on why he came here, I suddenly noticed that familiar face. "Luna?" I whispered so only the "policeman" and I could hear. "Yes. I'm trying to pull a prank on the guys." She whispered softly, and winked at me. When she winks at me with her green eyes, I know that she is planning a mischevious prank. But I can't blame her for it. It is kinda funny to see the guys' expressions. One time she took Niall's food when he wasn't looking, and he went crazy. The guys had to calm him down, and eventually ended up giving him their lunch. But before Niall could eat their food Luna returned his own. It was so funny that day. But at least she fixed everything before everything went wrong that day.

As I started to come back to our present day, I started to play along with Luna. "Can I come in?" She said in a very convincing man voice. Trying to act unsure, I nodded. "Yes sir... you may." Luna walked in, and inspected the place. Louis came walking over to me, looking worried and confused. "Jennifer who is this?" He whispered in my ear. "I don't know...Just some random policeman." I whispered back to him. "Well Im going to go change..." I said, going upstairs. I put on something that wasn't too drab, but not too fancy either. It was actually pretty casual and cute. (Jennifer's outfit : )

As I came back downstairs, I saw that they hadn't yet discovered Luna was the policeman. "You guys are under arrest!" I heard Luna exclaim from the kitchen. "What? We didn't do anything!" I heard Zayn defend himself. "Oh yeah! Then guess who I am!" Luna said in her normal voice. All the guys peered at Luna's face. "Luna?" Louis asked. She nodded, as I came running downstairs. "Gotcha'!" We both exclaimed. All the guys stared in shock. "You were apart of this?" Niall asked me, as I nodded. It was silent for a moment, until Zayn yelled, "Get them!" As all the guys came rushing towards Luna and I. Tickling us, and hitting us with pillows. As I was getting hit by a pillow, I saw Harry grasp Luna's arm and pull her into his room. _Those two are so naughty. _I thought in my head. Eventually Liam saw them run off and asked what they were doing. "Something naughty I bet." Louis snickered. "Harry wasn't gonna let her get off so easily." Niall laughed. I got up and walked over to Harry's bedroom door, and the rest of the guys followed. As we approached the door we heard soft moaning. "Harry what are you doing?" Niall yelled. The soft moaning stopped, "Stuff." Harry responded. All the guys and me started to laugh. Luna and Harry carried on with their naughty business. The guys and I walked over to the couch and started joking around about Harry and Luna.

"Luna?" Zayn joked, acting like he was Harry. "Yes Harry?" Louis said wearing a girl wig, acting as if he was Luna. "Are you related to Yoda? Cause _Yoda_licious." Zayn joked, as we all started to crack up. "Ohh let me try!" Niall exclaimed. "Luna, if you were a booger I'd pick you first." Niall joked. We all started to laugh, as Harry's bedroom door cracked open. We were all still laughing, and joking about Harry and Luna, not knowing they were listening to us. "Ha ha ha, very funny guys." Harry said. "So funny, I forgot to laugh.'' Luna said coming out from Harry's bedroom. "Yeah. Soon Jennifer and Louis are gonna be doing that stuff." Harry exclaimed. "HARRY!" Louis exclaimed. "Whatever! We wouldn't do that, were just friends!" I said defending myself. "Yeah okay.." Harry said unsatisfied of my answer. "Well anyways... I was gonna go to the park. Who wants to come?" I announced. "I'll come!" Liam said. "Yeah me too." Louis said.

Sooner or later all of the guys and Luna were coming with me. Since there were too many of us to fit in the car, Louis and I drove in his car. While Harry drove the other guys to the park.

While I was in Louis' car, the song "Who Let The Dogs Out?" came on. Louis turned up the radio and started singing to it. "Louis, what the hell are you doing?" I laughed, staring at him. "What it's my favorite song!" He exclaimed. Eventually we got to the park, and arrived at the same time the others did. "You guys weren't making out were you?" Luna teased. I glared at her. "No. No Luna we weren't." Louis said. "Yeah. Can't a guy and girl be just friends?" I asked. Harry mumbled something to Luna that made her giggle. Unfortunately, I couldn't hear what he had said.

Meanwhile, we all walked to the bench. I ran over to the swings, and Louis started to push me. Niall, Zayn and Liam were playinf football. While Harry and Luna were playing tag, but in a really flirtsy way. Everyone was having such a good time.

_**End of part two. Please tell me what you think. Hopefully I respond.**_


	3. Chapter 3

The New Beginning

Part Three

Jennifer's POV:

After we got back from the park, everyone was sweaty and exhausted. "I'm going to go take a shower." I announced, running upstairs. I went into Louis' room. I rummaged in my suitcase trying to find clothes to wear. Everything was dirty. I was going to throw my clothes in the washer and dryer, but that would take too long. And I couldn't wait that long, feeling all dirty, and sweaty. Even if I did put my clothes in the washer and dryer I would've probably fell asleep sooner or later. I stood up, and ran downstairs. Silently, I approached Louis and tapped him on the shoulder. "Louis." I said firmly, as he turned around. "Yes, my dear?" He responded to me. "I need you to drive me to my house." I told him. "What's wrong? Are you leaving now?" He asked, seeming concerned. "Oh, no. I just need more clothes from my house." I assured Louis, who seemed to be relieved. "Oh, okay. C'mon." He said, as he grabbed my arm and guided me to his car. He opened the car door for me. "After you." He said politely. I laughed. "Well thank you charming lad." I played along. We both cracked up, as we started to drive off. "So are your sisters doing good?" Louis asked me. "Eh." I said. "Eh? What do you mean eh?" Louis laughed. "Well, I don't know. I just haven't seen them in a while, ya know? But I hope they're okay." I said, starting to get a little worried. I mean what were they doing? What if they had gotten themselves into some trouble. Worst of all, what if they were kidnapped, or dead? But then again, Dana is _pretty strong _so I'm pretty sure she could defend herself, and the others if they were to ever get kidnapped. By the time I was done thinking about this, we pulled into the driveway. I came back to Earth, and stared at my house. As Louis turned the engine off, I unbuckled my seatbelt. I opened the car door slowly, and went to the front door. I knocked on the door, remembering that I forgot my house key. Louis and I were standing there for a few minutes. I decided to ring the doorbell this time. Still after a few minutes, no one answered. I sighed. "Maybe you could fit through a window..." Louis suggested. "What?" I asked, as I turned around. "Over there." He said, motioning to an open window. We both jogged over to the open window. Louis gave me a boost. No one was in the room, and everything was dark inside. Louis lifted me inside, as I caught a grasp on the window sill, and pulled myself up. Silently, I step foot on the carpet, and walked around. I tried to find the doorknob and I ran into the wall. I made my way back to the window, and grabbed Louis' arm. I used all my strength to pull him up. As I pulled him up, my body got weaker. Finally, I managed to get him in the room. It was so dark, pitch black surrounding us, I couldn't see a thing. Unexpectedly, I tripped over something and fell on top of Louis. We both hit the ground. "Woah!" He exclaimed. "Watch where you're going!" He joked. I laughed as I sat up on top of him. "Whatever, you can't see anything either!" I said, still sitting on Louis. All of a sudden the door swung open, and the lights turned on. "Jennifer!" I heard someone scream. I looked up. It was Kelly, my 4th oldest sister. "Oh wow! Is this your boyfriend?!" She exclaimed. I stood up quickly, and brushed myself off. "Of course not. He's just my friend." I said, as I held a hand out for Louis to help himself up. He grabbed my hand, and stood beside me. "Yeah, were just friends." He agreed. "Oh. Okay." Kelly said, twirling her light brown hair. "Well I am glad you're here! We missed you." She said. ''Aw, really?" I asked. "Yeah. Miranda got upset when I told her you left. But I told her you would come back. She believed it, but now she's losing all hope.." Kelly explained. "Oh, wow. I can't wait to see her. Hopefully she won't be mad." I managed to choke out. "Well anyways, lets go say hi to everyone else. I want you to meet Kyle!" She exclaimed, as her cheeks turned all pink, and her face showed a delightful expression. "Kyle?" I asked. "Yeah. He's my boyfriend!" I was shocked at first but managed to spit something out. "Really? You're over the whole Jason thing?" She started to smile, more than I have ever seen her smile before. A different smile, that I could tell that this Kyle guy was the _one, _for Kelly. "Yup! Kyle has been such a great friend to me. That he started to develop feelings for me. I told him I felt the same, and we started to go on dates. And **BOOM! **Instant Boyfriend**!" **Kelly exclaimed. I laughed, as we started to walk out the room. Louis followed, as we walked into the livingroom. Nina, my other sister, who is the 3rd oldest, was sitting on the couch talking to this guy. Miranda, my youngest sister, who's 9 years old. She was sitting on the rocking chair watching TV. "That's Kyle." Kelly said pointing to the guy that Nina was talking to. "Oh wow." I said. Kyle was nothing I expected. He was different from the other boys Kelly liked. I think he might be a big _change _in her life. Kelly walked over to Kyle, she sat down next to him and kissed him. I could tell that behind his eyes, was love and happiness no one could explain. And something _told _me that I should and _would, _give him the trust, to take Kelly to the place she has always dreamed of. That he would be beside her no matter _what _she did. Or no matter what has happened between them, if she ever stopped loving him. He would be there by her side when she was mad, sad, or happy. Something about him told me he would. I felt so happy for Kelly, I started to think, _I want a relationship like that. _But of course, I'm never going to find love in this hopeless place. No one has ever liked me before. I tell people over, and over again, and they all gawked in astonishment when I told them. I don't know why, but then again it may be because I'm _so _insecure. One day I just want a guy to tell me I'm the most beautiful girl in the world, and I actually _believe _in what he says. I want that great feeling when you know that there are tons of other girls in the world he could like, but he chooses you out of them all. I want _love. _I mean, please tell me I'm not the only one who has that dream of finding _the one, _but to also _be _the one someone else was looking for. Don't you want love? As I was thinking, Miranda's sweet voice interupted my train of of thought. "Jennifer! You're back!" She said, hugging me tighty. "Yup, I'm back!" I shouted. "So how long are you staying?" Miranda asked, yanking my arm, and jumping with joy. I sighed, remembering the reason I came here. "Well actually, I was coming here to get more clothes. And then we were heading back to the guys' place." I said, as Miranda stopped jumping, and yanking my arm. "Oh, so it's just the same thing. You come, then you leave." She said, as her eyes got all watery. I squat down to point where I was Miranda's height. I put my hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "Do you want to come with me?" I asked her firmly. She froze, as a big smile appeared on her face. "Do I want to come? - YES!" She shouted, jumping on me, as I caught her and held her. "But I want the others to come too." Miranda said, motioning to Nina, Kelly, and Dana who was in her bedroom. "Well," I started to say, as I looked at Louis. "I guess a few more people couldn't hurt." Louis said. "Cool! Let me get my stuff packed." Nina exclaimed, as she ran up to her room and Miranda and Kelly followed. I stood up, and hugged Louis. "Thanks _so _much. I couldn't bare to say no to Miranda _again._" I said, realeasing my arms from his around his neck, as Louis unwrapped his arms from around my waist. "No problem Jen. But hopefully they can find a place to sleep." Louis said reminding me about the crowded house he already lived in. "Well I guess Dana can sleep on the couch, since she won't enjoy the fact sharing a room with a guy she doesn't know. Nina I guess she can sleep wth Zayn. Kelly and Kyle can sleep in that computer room you guys have. They can just blow a mattress up. And Miranda... can sleep in the livingroom with Dana." I planned, hoping my idea would work. "Okay, sounds good to me. Just got to ask Zayn." He said pulling his phone out of his pocket. "Is she a crazy sleeper?" Louis asked. "No, she's calm. But sometimes she is in a deep sleep, or not." I said. "Okay." Louis said, as he told Zayn about everything.

A few minutes later, the girls came down with their suitcases. "Were ready to go!" Miranda cheered. As soon as she came downstairs I picked her up. "Ready to go?" I asked her, holding her suitcase for her. "Yeah!" She exclaimed. Then I remembered the reason I came here. I set Miranda back down on the floor. "Oh, wait guys. I forgot something" I said, running upstairs. 5 minutes later I came runing downstairs with a suitcase full of clothes. "Okay! _Now _we can leave." I said, as everyone walked outside. Kyle, Kelly, and Dana drove together. Miranda and Nina drove wth Louis and I. By the time we arrived, I told Nina and Miranda where they would be sleeping. They both seemed fine with the plan, which relieved me. We pulled into the driveway and everyone got out of their cars, straight to the trunk. Grabbing suitcases, purses, pouches, and bags. I sighed. This Summer was going to be perfect. And this time I'm with my sisters, and my bestfriends all at once. I mean think of the possibilities. We were going to be one big group, that would stick by each other for a long time. I smiled at the thought of the this. Thinking about all the fun things we could do together.


End file.
